Las lluvias del Cruce
by Santagar
Summary: Los norteños no olvidan la Boda Roja y Lady Corazón de Piedra sigue causando estragos entre los Frey. Pero Lord Walder, a salvo tras los muros del castillo, sabe que la Ahorcadora no podrá dar con él... salvo que uno de los suyos lo traicione.


**ROSLIN**

Oía el llanto de su esposo en la cámara nupcial, ahogado en las almohadas. Le hubiese gustado ir junto a él, consolarlo de algún modo, pero no se le ocurría nada que decir o hacer. Ella misma tenía el rostro empapado en lágrimas amargas, lágrimas de miedo e impotencia.

Lágrimas de asco. Por sí misma, por su familia. Estaban malditos para siempre. Todos los Frey, del primero al último, estaban malditos desde ese día.

Pero Roslin sólo había sido un peón, una insignificante pieza de ajedrez en el macabro juego de Lord Walder. Durante el banquete, mientras los cálidos ojos de su esposo estaban fijos en ella, cargados de afecto y esperanza, las náuseas retorcían sus entrañas: y luego Lord Umber la había alzado en vilo, entre risas y bromas amistosas, con sus manos grandes como barcas...

Había visto más afecto en la mirada de aquellos norteños que en la de cualquiera en los Gemelos. Le hubiese gustado prevenirlos de lo que se avecinaba, pero... ¿quién iba a creerla? ¿Qué iba a conseguir con eso, salvo que algún miembro de su familia le ensartase su acero en el pecho?

No había visto caer al joven lobo, pero el alarido de su madre era lo más aterrador que jamás había escuchado. Un grito de dolor que clamaba venganza.

"Estamos malditos", pensó una vez más. Y Edmure seguía sollozando.

**EDMURE**

Acarició el vientre de su esposa, con la mirada perdida en el infinito. Caía una gran tormenta sobre los Gemelos, pero la lluvia ya no le decía nada. Nada le decía nada, salvo aquella mujer frágil y la vida que se gestaba en su interior.

Seguía enfermo, aquellos días en el cadalso habían sido largos y agotadores. Finalmente, Lord Frey había decidido devolverlo a su cautivero. Apenas le permitían ver a su esposa, pero siempre procuraba alargar esos momentos todo lo posible.

Y Roslin también. A pesar de todo, se querían. Su matrimonio parecía condenado al fracaso y a la desdicha más absoluta, pero ellos, contra todo pronóstico, se entregaban el uno al otro con ternura. No físicamente, pues no había lugar para ello en el salón donde concertaban sus breves citas, siempre bajo vigilancia; pero sí con la mirada, con alguna sonrisa tímida.

Roslin iba al septo cada día a rogarles a los dioses que la criatura fuese una niña. Hasta que Edmure no le diese un heredero varón a Lord Frey, seguiría siendo valioso como yerno. Y después...

Prefería no pensarlo.

**CORAZÓN DE PIEDRA**

La lluvia arreciaba en el bosque. La figura encapuchada fue conducida junto a la única hoguera que sobrevivía, bajo unos cedros, a las inclemencias del tiempo. Alguien estaba asando un cochinillo y los demás pedían a gritos su ración. Las risas cesaron cuando el desconocido (o desconocida) se detuvo frente al fuego. Todos callaron, aguardando la sentencia de su líder.

– ¿Quién eres? – Una voz silbante se hizo oír por encima de la tormenta. La recién llegada se quitó la capucha.

– Soy yo – Murmuró y se arrodilló precipitadamente, pisándose el vestido y manchándose de barro. La lluvia había empapado su cabello y tenía el rostro pálido – Roslin Frey.

Hubo un silencio tenso.

– ¿Y sabes quién soy yo? – El chirrido volvió a sonar. Un chirrido apenas humano, pero cuya esencia jamás había podido olvidar. Asintió.

– Catelyn Tully. Catelyn Stark – Roslin habló despacio, como si estuviese pronunciando un juramento – Claro que lo sé – Su voz se apagó.

– ¿Vienes a rogarme que perdone a tu familia? – La figura se alzó y su capa resbaló hasta el suelo, mostrando el rostro cadavérico y destrozado – ¡Pues pierdes el tiempo!

– ¿Queréis que la matemos, mi señora? – Varios hombres desnudaron su espada y Roslin gritó, alarmada.

– ¡No, mi señora! No vengo a... eso.

Lady Corazón de Piedra miró a la joven de hito en hito. Roslin creyó que se detenía un instante en su barriga hinchada.

– Habla, entonces.

**WALDER**

– ¿Es que nadie va a traerme un vino decente? – Escupió Walder Frey, agitando su copa vacía – ¡Y avivad ese fuego, va a apagarse de un momento a otro! Estoy rodeado de inútiles... – El hombre se limpió la barbilla con la manga mientras dos de sus nietas se apresuraban a acatar sus órdenes – Inútiles, sí, inútiles avariciosos. Esperando que me muera para poder quedarse con lo que es mío, ¡son buitres al acecho! ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

– ¿Cuál de todos, mi señor? – Preguntó uno de los guardias, mirando al suelo.

– El que sea. Uno de esos buitres, cualquiera. El color de sus plumas me da lo mismo.

– Mi señor... ya están todos muertos – El guardia contuvo el aliento.

Lord Walder Frey resopló. Al principio, pareció que sollozaba. Pero luego resultó ser una risa húmeda.

– ¡Ah, son inútiles hasta para dejarse matar! – Suspiró – ¿Dónde está ese vino?

– Mi señor, vuestra hija pide veros – Otro guardia llegó en ese momento, cojeando. Habían muerto tantos en los Gemelos que habían tenido que recurrir a los más ancianos para defender el castillo.

– ¿Cuál de todas? Bueno, es igual – Lord Walder se hurgó las encías – Que pase.

– Mi señor – Roslin llegó, seca y bien peinada. Lord Walder la miró con aprobación.

– ¡Vaya, por fin es una de las guapas! Creí que sería Walda... o Waldira... o Wendy... Ya no me acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres, niña?

– Mi señor... – Roslin miró por encima de su hombro. Sólo había dos guardias y tres mujeres en el salón – ¡Mi señor! – Habló en voz sorprendentemente alta. Walder Frey arrugó el entrecejo, sin comprender, y abrió la boca para decir algo.

Pero las palabras nunca llegaron a pronunciarse.

Cien hombres irrumpieron en el salón, armados hasta los dientes. Antes de que los dos guardias pudiesen reaccionar, dos soldados les cortaron la garganta. Poco a poco, fueron acercándose al sillón de Lord Frey. Las mujeres empezaron a chillar, pero éste permaneció impasible.

– Matadlas también a ellas – Una figura encapuchada graznó desde las profundidades de su capa – Matadlos a todos. A todos menos a él.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – Lord Walder Frey se aferró a los brazos del sillón – ¿Quiénes sois vosotros y qué hacéis en mi castillo?

– Venimos a cantaros algo, Lord Frey – Replicó uno de ellos, burlón – Vuestra canción favorita.

Tom Sietecuerdas se adelantó y se sentó frente al señor de los Gemelos, casi a sus pies, con el laúd entre las manos. Le dirigió una mirada aburrida y comenzó a tañir las cuerdas:

– ¿Y quién sois vos, dijo el orgulloso señor, para haceros tales reverencias...?

– ¿No sabéis quiénes somos? – Mientras Tom cantaba, la escalofriante figura caminó hacia Lord Frey – Deberíais recordarlo, pues una vez nos ofrecisteis pan, sal y muerte.

– ¿Venís de parte de esos Stark? – El anciano se retorció en el sillón – Cuando los Lannister se enteren...

– Los Lannister están lejos ahora – Gorjeó la mujer, que ya estaba frente a él, mirándolo desde las alturas – Pero yo he vuelto. ¿Tan pronto olvidáis a quienes traicionáis? Yo, en cambio, no he olvidado nada – Lady Corazón de Piedra descubrió su rostro desfigurado. Walder Frey dejó de respirar, se le salieron los ojos de las órbitas y su semblante palideció.

– Tú... tú... – Boqueó el viejo – ¡Tú estás muerta! ¡Muerta, muerta, MUERTA!

– Muy observador – Bromeó otro de los hombres.

– ... de esa manera habló, eso fue lo que dijo el señor del Cruce... – Seguía cantando Tom. Lord Frey los miraba alternativamente, encogido en el asiento y con el rostro desencajado.

– ¡Guardias! ¡GUARDIAS!

– No os servirá de nada – Lady Corazón de Piedra rio secamente – Los hemos matado a todos. Todos están muertos. Y vos, Walder Frey...

– ¿Vais a matarme? – Poco a poco, el anciano fue sobreponiéndose a la impresión. Se enderezó en el asiento y tragó saliva – Adelante.

– Oh, no... No voy a mataros. Todavía no. Lo que voy a haceros es mucho peor que la muerte.

– ... pero ahora las lluvias lloran en sus salones – Entonó Tom Sietecuerdas – Y nadie puede oírlas.


End file.
